


病历

by Aadmirer



Category: All伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadmirer/pseuds/Aadmirer
Kudos: 13





	病历

他不想吃东西，厌倦健身房，总是躺在地上哭。  
我不知道拿他怎么办。

他脸色苍白，坐在床上和医生有偶尔的问答，声音很低，我们都听不清，只有医生把耳朵靠过去，他才开口说话。  
“没关系，就是受惊过度了。”医生一边分装每天的镇定剂药量，一边安抚我们，“长期疲劳和紧张，忽然受到这么大的惊吓，精神上短暂无法恢复也很正常，平稳过渡，不要二次刺激就好了。”  
我一边点头，一边往床边坐，握紧邓伦的手。  
他手指冰凉无力，我总喜欢拉住指尖拽着玩，又软又白嫩，攥在手里就让人觉得可爱。  
“贺。”邓伦轻轻往回缩，我就把耳朵靠过去，他声音轻微而茫然：“你不要摸，摸过他的……他的……”  
我真后悔没能好好保护他。

他第二天还是四点多起床去片场，化妆穿衣服，该演什么演什么。我拿着件外套在边上坐着，我一直挺喜欢看他演戏的，很真实，有质感，而且漂亮得要命。  
我经常会觉得，要是能把他永远保护在戏里就好了。不管怎么样，只要他演主角，死了也可以复活，一定有人爱他，总会有机会翻身，最起码，不像戏外有这么多人满怀恶意地议论他，甚至伤害他。  
我想到，那天出事的时候，导演应该也在现场。  
于是我转头看导演，他盯着邓伦，痴迷又带着心痛，我不知道他是为了博雅心痛还是也想起了邓伦那天的样子。

“现在还在拘留吗？”我问公钰涵，我语气很坏，因为那个人的恶毒下作让我恨得牙根发痒。  
谁也不知道他是怎么混进工作人员里的，也许等我去看看口供才能知道。但他的的确确成功地藏身，邓伦下班前一个人走进去穿外套，我当时在车里和公钰涵打电话，因为我觉得穿个外套而已，没必要陪着他。  
但是就在那十五分钟里，一开始是邓伦身上没摘的收音把他的哭声和呻吟声传到了整个编导棚里，是导演最先觉察到不对，收音本来早就关掉了，而这次传过来的频道也不是常用的，这说明是另一个不熟悉收音器的人故意重新打开了它，录下邓伦令人浮想联翩的声音。  
那男的冲出来的时候被武指揪住了，但是大开着的门让所有人都看见了，邓伦什么也没穿，倒在化妆台边上，小腿划了道口子，正在往外冒血。  
横店的警察过来带人的时候，早就有几个长蹲在这儿媒体拥上去了，虽然他们不知道发生了什么，只是看见警服出现在这儿就兴奋。  
那男人对着高清摄像头说，他觉得邓伦又坏又装，所以他就随便吓了他一下，没想到只是吓他而已，他就缓不过来了——可能是亏心事做多了吧，长得倒是挺不赖的，所以就把他操了。  
我只是回忆，想到这里都觉得生气又无能为力。  
后来警察说，这男的情况复杂，而且笔录时候很不配合，张嘴就是六界、屠龙灭花剪电线这种莫名其妙的词，而且态度偏执，如果有人来保，可能会出现以不清晰的精神判定而免于处罚的情况。他善意地提醒我们，这件事他们会尽力，但是这种人一直很让司法头疼，我们不如多花点力气在公关上。  
我知道他说的是什么，那个畜生的几句话已经传得沸反盈天，让人心凉的是，在其他力量刻意的引导下，忽然有很多营销号往同情的文字里面注入了对那个恶棍最后一句话的重复，它开始变成了一种轻蔑和嘲弄，带着落井下石的意味。  
我们接到很多电话，一再强调那是那个恶棍的蓄意抹黑，根本没有发生这样的事。但是没有人愿意相信，除了邓伦的爸妈和我爸妈。  
之后的一份来路不明的文字采访里，那个人又说，他干进去就发现邓伦早就万人骑了，水多，肉还特熟，估计就是这么上位的。  
虽然还没有人明着骂邓伦，但是他们就像见了血的鲨鱼，开始狂热地猜测哪些人和邓伦有暧昧的床上关系，最后的结论是，都挺可能的。  
我替邓伦委屈。

邓伦低头看手机，我一言不发地抢过来，然后坐在他对面。  
我忽然觉得他太瘦了，就好像我们很久没见一样，我被他的瘦吓了一跳，但是明明一直如此。  
我本来想问他，但是现在我只想抱抱他，我伸不出手，只能干坐着。  
“我不记得了。”他主动说。  
其实我都知道了，导演跟我说得很细，他进去时候看见邓伦用衣服盖着私处，头上好像磕红了一块，身上也有掐出来的痕迹，尤其是胸和肚子，惨不忍睹，乳头很可能被掐了好多次。当时邓伦右手上都是精液，左手按着肚子在干呕，脸上也不干净。  
导演当时把门关上，用保温杯里的热水帮邓伦冲了冲身上的脏东西，他说邓伦一直抽抽搭搭的，和他说话也没什么反应。  
我问，那邓伦真的被他，我当时是说，被他操了吗。  
导演立刻摇头，说虽然邓伦一直遮掩着，但是后来邓伦昏睡过去，他担心有伤还是看了看，虽然流血了，但是绝没有被生殖器侵犯的痕迹，也许是手指曾经试图打开过，但是并不顺利就放弃了。  
我因为回忆这些细节而痛心，痛心到眼神失焦，以至于邓伦觉得我一直盯着他。  
他眼圈有点红了，低着头打开分装药盒，吃掉了今天的镇定剂。  
他还是不吃东西，今天到现在，晚上九点，他还是只喝了点苹果汁。本来中午看他发烧，同组的男演员想试试给他吃芦荟，但是邓伦咬到一嘴黏液的瞬间就吐了，甚至在刚刚喝水送药的时候，还是有个干呕的动作。  
我那天晚上看见他吐出来的东西了，除了胆汁，还有被他咽下去的精液。

邓伦坐着，安静地玩自己的袖口，他脸色还是病态的白，眼神看起来没什么波澜，但是有好几个瞬间，他眼里的那种惊慌跑了出来。  
我又想把他保护在戏里了，至少他穿上戏服化着妆的时候，看起来是个好端端的人。  
饭局的核心人物落座之后，起初是专注地谈着合作的事情，但是说着说着，他就把手放到了邓伦肩上，轻轻摩挲着邓伦的脖颈。  
他把邓伦往怀里拉，邓伦抓着桌角挣扎，手指都发白。我想去帮邓伦，但是那个男人的怒气来得更快，他几乎是卷着邓伦站起来，然后直接把手伸进邓伦裤子里面的。  
“万人骑的贱货，被奸了一次就打算一直立牌坊了？”  
邓伦吓坏了，他的脸色不止是青白，甚至和纸一样惨淡透明，微微张着嘴，头向后仰着，随着男人在他裤子里的摸索而颤着身体抖抖索索。  
我把邓伦抢过来的一瞬间，邓伦就跌在我怀里，虽然从身高体型上，我没有可靠的肩膀，但是他只有我了。

第二天我打开门的时候，邓伦坐在地上，靠着床角，红着眼，睡得很沉。  
我喊李建成，打算让他帮着，把邓伦抱回床上去。我听见李建成的脚步声时候我说不用了，我发现我一个人就能轻易把这堆散架的骨头提上床了。  
我该拿你怎么办呢。

其实那天导演过来的时候，我听见他和邓伦说话，说都会过去的，那个人什么证据也没有，他就是个臆想症。  
“我没事。”邓伦没什么精力应付这些安慰，不过好在导演挺疼他的，虽然我不知道，这种疼爱里面带着多少不正当的企图。  
邓伦的手机在我手边一直响，我早就把微博通知全都关掉了，锁屏上的微信浮窗还挺五花八门的，邓伦好像一条也没回复过，我扫了一眼，觉得这些话说出来还不如假装不知道，但是——我很快觉出味来，什么关心，什么宽慰，都只不过是想趁虚而入，想也尝尝邓伦是什么滋味。他们都觉得现在的邓伦，肯定比以前轻贱多了，高岭之花的皮早就被揭下来踩在地上践踏了。  
我走进门的时候，导演从里面出来，和我擦肩而过。我有种强烈的愤怒，没有一个人能帮他，所有人的安慰只不过都是看笑话，为什么不能保护他，为什么没有保护他的办法？  
我坐在他身边，握着他的手。  
我写这些，本来是为了记录这场无妄之灾，记录他好起来的过程，但是现在我不想往下写了，因为他好不起来。  
这就是结尾，记得以前上学时候老师教我们写作，最后要升华主题，让人眼前一亮。这种事情邓伦总是做得很好，我从来做不好，可能是因为他受尽宠爱，一直对生活的美好有相信与期待，而我知道生活的真相。  
不可升华的真相。


End file.
